


The Stars Are All Out Tonight

by wewantashrubbery



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Star gazing fluff piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-23
Updated: 2012-09-23
Packaged: 2017-11-14 21:04:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wewantashrubbery/pseuds/wewantashrubbery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the one hand, his sexy boyfriend waiting for him on a rooftop...on the other, possibly falling to his death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stars Are All Out Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize in advance as this isn't betaed, and I was in fluff mode at 3am, so it might be a bit OOC.

Stiles shows up at the freshly painted door with a bottle of cheap wine in hand. It would’ve been a more expensive bottle if he hadn’t spent all his money fixing his Jeep last week, but nonetheless it was wine and it would work.

When Derek opens the door, hair tousled and eyes drooping like he’d just woken up, and his brows furrow together.

“Stiles. I just sent away the pack so I could get some sleep in,” Derek makes an adorably pouty face.

“What a guy can’t stop by with a bottle of wine to try and get in his boyfriends’ pants anymore?” He holds up the bottle and realizes it’s still in the paper bag. Classy.

“I don’t drink wine,” Derek dryly replies.

“Well, I thought we could be high-class and christen the new place,” Stiles grins unabashedly.

Derek’s mouth quirks into a small smile at the memories. “I thought we did that enough during construction,” he raises an eyebrow.

“Yeah, but this time without plaster or splinters in uncomfortable places for days afterward,” he points out and rubs his ass--well, no one ever called him subtle.

His boyfriend can’t help but chuckle at the motion and moves aside to let him inside. Stiles has little pride left at this time of night, and he rushes in with flailing limbs. As soon as the door closes, he presses Derek up against the door.

“Hi,” he excitedly presses his lips to Derek’s, who wraps his arms around his waist. Their kiss deepens and the bottle of wine falls from Stiles’ hand, saved at the last moment by Derek. Thank god for werewolf ninja skills.

“Come on, I wanna show you something,” Derek nods his head toward the stairs.

“I’ve already seen the whole finished house. We all got the awkward ‘this is how the place looked before it was burned to the ground’ tour from Peter,” he babbles.

“Will you just--” Derek grabs his sleeve instead and starts to tug him upstairs. Stiles playfully grumbles but follows behind as his boyfriend leads him to the bedroom.

“I like this idea, looks much more comf-” Stiles looks at the bed but cuts off mid-sentence as Derek suddenly leaps out the window and into the dark night.

Uh-

“Derek?” Stiles steps toward the window and looks out into the darkness for a glow of familiar red eyes.

“Come out onto the ledge,” Derek’s voice floats in, and Stiles can feel his heartbeat go back to normal. He sticks his head out the window.

“Is flying a werewolf-y power too now?” He squints out and tries to find the source of his boyfriend’s voice.

“Up here,” Derek’s voice is above him, and Stiles twists his neck around in surprise.

“Er...whatcha doin’ up there?” Derek is showing off his alpha skills, perched over the window like it wasn’t four floors off the ground.

“I’m trying to show you something,” he grumbles and holds out a hand. 

Stiles stares at it like it’s a snake in the grass. “No thanks,” he squeaks as he glances to the ground nervously.

“You don’t trust me?” The Alpha smirks a little, reaches his hand out further. Stiles looks at it longer, biting his lip in concern. On the one hand, his sexy boyfriend waiting for him on a rooftop...on the other, possibly falling to his death. But despite Derek’s small smirk, his eyes are looking hopeful and a little vulnerable, and it’s not a look Stiles sees often from him. He tentatively grabs Derek’s hand and is hoisted up.

“Oh god...okay, I’m gonna die,” he throws his arms around Derek as he is pulled to his feet. He’s half regretting this choice as his feet slip on the roofing tiles, but they make it to the flatter part of the roof without serious injuries, and only some dignity lost.

As Stiles sits to take a breather, Derek lies back and tucks his arms behind his head. He looks relaxed and it annoys Stiles a bit.

“You’re crazy, you realize that?” He pokes at the werewolf’s side.

“Yup,” he dryly answers. His gaze is soft--Stiles can’t help but flop back beside him and snuggle close with a sigh.

“So if I fall, you’re gonna save me?”

“You’re not gonna fall,” Derek insists.

“So, if I fall...you’re going to save me?” Stiles repeats and Derek makes a face like he’s trying hard not to facepalm. His grip around Stiles waist tightens and he pulls him in close.

“I’ll catch you,” he softly says, his face inches from Stiles’ and looking extremely kissable. His brain wanders for a moment as he wonders if it would be feasible to have sex on the rooftop but instead--

“That’s so cheesy,” Stiles whispers back with a snicker, and Derek shoves at his shoulder playfully. Stiles Stilinski: expert mood killer.

“No, no, I’m kidding, it’s perfect, let’s get with the kissing again,” he laughs and tugs at Derek’s arm.

Derek shushes him instead and throws a hand over his mouth. He points up to the sky.

Following his gaze, Stiles is surprised at the nice view of the stars. They always looked brighter in the sky from the dark woods, but it’s a much better sight without trees in the way. The night sky is so heavily populated with stars that it looks like a painting more than reality.

“Wow, you’re totally a secret romantic, aren’t you?” Stiles teases, but is surprised to get silence from Derek. He turns his head to face him, brow wrinkling in confusion.

“You okay?” He asks after another moment.

The Alpha’s face finally twitches, and a sadness falls over him.

“My dad and I used to come up here. Watch the stars. My mom would freak out, even though she knew if we fell, we’d be fine,” Derek avoids his gaze carefully. “Once we all even climbed up here to watch a meteor shower...11 people crammed on the roof--and Kevin ended up sliding off the edge and he broke both his legs and had to wait ‘til morning for them to heal fully.”

Stiles stays silent as he watches Derek speak. It’s the most Derek has said about his family in months, since he opened up a bit about them when they started to rebuild the Hale house. As he falls silent, Stiles reaches for his hand and interlaces it with his. They’re quiet for another few minutes.

“I came out here once with my parents,” Stiles starts. “For one of the meteor showers. We drove out to the woods to get away from the city lights, and my dad parked in a clearing to get a good view. He made us stay in the car in case of mountain lions though,” Stiles chuckled as he thought of the much bigger dangers in these woods. Derek gives his hand a squeeze as they silently watch the stars.

“Big day tomorrow. Pack moving in.”

Derek nods and clears his throat. “It’ll be nice to have a full house again,” he says in a slightly strangled voice.

Stiles rolls over until he’s almost on top of his boyfriend, stares him down.

“You’re doing a great thing here, giving them a second family. Some of them the only family they have,” he says with Isaac in mind. Derek only grunts in response, wrapping his arms around Stiles’ waist again.

“I’m serious. What you’re doing is really good, okay?” Stiles runs a hand through Derek’s hair, and he finally looks at him to meet his gaze.

“They’re gonna make a huge mess of the house,” Derek says after a pause, pouting at the thought. Stiles laughes and buries his face in his boyfriend’s neck.

“I refuse to clean everything; saying it now before I end up the pack maid,” he rolls back so he’s more casually leaning against Derek instead of putting all his weight on him. Derek rests his chin on the top of Stiles’ head and chuckles.

“When’s the next meteor shower?” The Alpha asks. As the research guru, Stiles should know this but he can only vaguely remember it’s in mid-October.

“Like a month away, I think.” Stiles fidgets with his legs to keep them from falling asleep and Derek kicks at him gently.

“Hmm,” the wolf absently hums. “Everyone else might like to watch it.”

Stiles half has the urge to argue--he quite likes his spot with Derek and part of him wants to keep it for the two of them. But he remembers Derek’s history with the rooftop, and it would be good for him to share it with a new family. He’ll have to find something else to share with his boyfriend that he can keep to himself.

“Sounds like a plan.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeahhh, this is technically in canon verse but has no real place it goes or timeline. I suppose it takes place in September.


End file.
